


To Make Her Mine

by XxTheFireOkamiXx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheFireOkamiXx/pseuds/XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya will do anything to make Shizuka his</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Her Mine

Izaya Orihara loves his humans, all of them. But a certain women named Shizuka Heiwajima makes him feel a different sort of love. He feels she should be his and his alone; he wants no other man to touch her. He would do anything to make her his.

Shizuka, just getting home from work, wonders why she hasn't seen the flea all day. She figures he’s up to something again. She turns on the light as she closes the door behind her, turning around only to see that the flea is there waiting for her.

“Hello, Shizu-Chan,” he said with a smirk on his face.

“How did you get in? What the hell are you doing here!!?” she asked, demanding an answer.

“Oh, I have my ways,” he replies as he gets up and walks towards her. “I'm here for a reason, you know. I want you to be mine and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen,“ he said.

She picks up a chair and throws it at him. He dodges.

 

“No fair, Shizu-Chan! You know I am not going to hit a lady,” he said.

“Fine then, I'll just hit you!” she says, throwing a shelf at him, which he dodges as well.

“You’re a pretty naughty girl, Shizu-chan,” he says.

She tries to punch him, only to punch a hole through the wall instead.

“I never knew you felt that way, wanting me to do all those naughty things to you.” He pulls out her diary. “Honestly, I'd be happy to make that happen. I love the thought of you under me, begging me for more.” He smirks.

Her face turns red. “You read my diary!” She screams.

“It will be much easier to make you mine than I thought,” he says. She hides her face, only for him to grab her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. “The things I will do to you…you should know by now I'm a bit sadistic and Masochistic.. those are the parts of me you really bring out,” he says.

He licks her neck and she shivers. She feels his hands working on removing her weskit.

“You should just relax. We both know this is what you want.”

She blushes. He pulls of the weskit and begins to work on the shirt that had been under it. He nips her neck and she moans. He pulls off her shirt, throwing it to the side.

“I see you were not wearing a bra.” He licks her neck only this time to bite down, drawing blood. She whimpers, holding onto him tightly. “I love your sweet sounds, I'd love to hear more,” he says, nipping her ear and she blushes. “I know you want this so just admit it and stop lying to yourself, Shizu-Chan,” he tells her.

She just looks away. He grabs her chin and makes her look at him.

“Do you want this or not?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

Her face turns red. “I…I want you, Izaya,” she says.

He smirks, grabbing her hand , setting down on the couch to only pull her on top of him. He grabs her breast, massaging the nipple, the other hand between her legs. “You’re mine now, Shizu-Chan,” he says.

She lets out a whimper as he bites down on her breast hard enough that he draw blood, then he begins to suck on the nipple.

“I-Izaya,” she breathes, gripping his shirt.

He stops and brings his lips to her ear. “Call me master.” He smirks.

She breathes heavily.

“Why don't we take this fun to the bedroom?” he says.


End file.
